


Quarantine, but it's treebros

by Midnight_muggles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, quarantine smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_muggles/pseuds/Midnight_muggles
Summary: Evan enjoys quarantine, he really does, but technology...is a bitch.- Or Connor can't keep his hands off Evan
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Quarantine, but it's treebros

Evan loves quarantine - let's rephrase that - Evan loves the idea of quarantine - staying at home, no social interactions, no social interactions, staying at home, that feeling of just waking up and staying in your pajamas and that drowsy state all day.

And Connor stays home too - all the time now - and Evan can't say that they're both not going to use it as an excuse to stay with eachother for as long as it works because Evan loves waking up to Connor just being there and yet...

Since last week, everyone's decided to use their brains - which Evan actually despises (like the plague) because now everyday he's sitting at this desk doing long, boring, aggravating online meetings, and he can't sleep in, and gain quarantine fat from pizza anymore.

He's currently sat on Connor's lap - camera off (cause looking presentable ended years ago) - loads of people are talking at the same time - and he is not talking at all besides one or two hellos, because his brain isn't just working yet, fidgeting with his hands in boredom and then suddenly Connor's hand slips under his pajama pants and he tenses.

What? "Connor." He scolds. Connor nips at his ear anyway, and Evan can't hold in the wave of shivers, defeating the point of his sternness from before. He's losing. And he's not even sure if this is a game or not. 

"W - we can't do this now. I-" Evan draws his legs together - but Connor's hand is still solidly there playing dead until Evan stops squeezing and then moving again. Evan shakes.

Connor is running on thin ice. Evan is following.

Connor dips under his waist band, thumbs over Evan's slit and - The ice breaks. Evan breathes and suddenly he's hot and hard and cold and there's something so wrong with him. He slaps his hand over his mouth to keep in a moan. Silence.

He can still hear the chatter running normally.

"Connor..." he's not sure if it's supposed to be reprimanding or something else by far. Either way, something's happening. Connor's still stroking him, and Evan can feel his smirk in the bites stamped possessively onto his shoulders, he can feel it so bad that his head is spinning, leaning on the keyboard and typing gibberish into the chat for everyone to see. He's glad he doesn't accidentally hit send.

He quivers against Connor and he swears he hears laughter in Connor's throat. He's going to murder Connor after this - he is - he will - he won't. His resolve is breaking. He grips onto the side of the desk to hold himself - keep him sane to the pleasure racking up his body every time Connor even brushes against his dick. He groans.

He's gonna go insane. Insane. Insane.

"Connor." He's so close - tripping, stumbling his way to his orgasm like water over rocks. That's what he is now - what he'll always be for Connor - liquid in Connor's hands. "Please..." He ruts up into Connor's hand. "Please." He's not sure what he's asking for. Whatever it is - he doesn't get it.

Connor - who was so adamant about it before - and who's probably grinning right now, has stopped. "N - no."  
"What?" Definitely amused.  
"Please Con." Connor's sucking big red marks all over Evan's neck, winding his hands up Evan's sides. "Really..."

"Please... Daddy...?" He whines, grinding down against him. Evan is satisfied when Connor bites down a little harder than before. He knows he's won.

Connor lays him over the desk, and there's only a moment before there's fingers in him, sending torrents of pleasure through his body. He clasps his hand over his mouth, because he knows he has to be quiet - heart skips a beat every time he lets out a whine that's a little too loud.

This had been a bad idea from the start, but now he's spurring Connor on - and he's hardly battling the feeling of anxiety against his pleasure. They're just in his body - zapping round in his head, shaking in his moans, warm on his thighs and Connor is breaking him, breaking him, breaking him. He presses his face into the desk when Connor presses into his prostate. "Hah..."

Connor sucks into his spine in response - pulls out his fingers. And Evan's pretty sure he'll come from just feeling Connor's dick in him. He doesn't get any time to control himself anyway before Connor's pushing in full - mast and he's entirely finished. Evan gasps at the feeling, tears gathering at his eyes, grinds back because he can hardly control himself anymore, and Connor moves, and he's gone.

Evan's done muffling his moans by now, all of them being barely whines at this point, just wanton panting, and Connor's taken over, filling him with cock and kissing his breath away as soon as he's flipped him over like he's pulling his soul out by a silver thread.

"C - Connor." Evan let's out as he wraps his arms tight round Connor's muscles. Connor seems to be just as gone as him, tipping his face up and thumping their noses together messily with each kiss. Heaven. Evan is seeing white.

He holds tight onto Connor, "I'm gonna come, con..." He whines. Connor doesn't object, wrapping his hand round Evan's dick and pumping with each speratic thrust. "F - faster." Evan is so full, so hot, so pleasured, so close, that there's nothing to stop him anymore. He cums hard, shaking against Connor, nails raking down Connor's back just to catch themselves back to reality.

Connor follows behind, spurting his cum into Evan and grunting as he finishes. Connor pants as he falls heavily onto Evan from the post orgasm bliss.

Evan turns his face to the screen. The call has ended.

"I'm gonna ride you so hard tonight."

Connor just smirks.


End file.
